the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/My feelings on Eddie.
Alright, Eddie. Future main character, and our awesome Osirion. I have a lot to say, so let's just get to it :) Likes- -He's pretty well developed for a character who's only been here in one season so far. -Osirion Powers, sweet. :) -Peddie. Patromeness aside, I love this pairing. The thing that got me, though, was how much drama was in it. It was almost forced in a way for them, and didnt leave much time for them to get to really know and trust each other, causing too many misunderstandings. Well, not forced, but just a little bit...immediate. Anyways, as far as love hate relationships go, Peddie is one of the best. -I think Eddie is just a cool character overall. He definately has personality, and I like how he just sort of shows it from the first line. -I do like him being the new star mostly because the Chosen one was getting old and there is ton to do with the Osirion. Dislikes- -Errm...I don't like him taking over Sibuna. I mean, why? Yeah, he's the Osirion, but Fabian was always sort of the secondary leader, and leader whenever Nina wasn't around. Amber created it for crying out loud! (Will get to Amber next time, trust me, a lot to talk about with her.) -KT. Bleh. I mean, I guess their thing could be cool, S3 hasn't started so I shouldn't judge. But still, Why does he HAVE to get so close to her? Isn't Patricia enough? I mean, really, just...just why? And with the main character thing, I know above I said I like it, and I do, but at the same time, there are other (British) people who could take the lead here. They need development, they need a spotlight and they need the chance to be the hero. Seriously, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome and Joy all deserve to take a spotlight, so why is it always given to the new Americans? -The Osirion thing was a little rushed. I guess if there was hints during the whole series I'd be cool with it, but since it just sorta came at the end I still feel like Fabes would have made more sense. I mean, what's the point of being a protector if you only protect the person AFTER you found out? In all I do love Eddie. He has a great character and good development. Still, I really wish the original students got to take the lead of the show. They don't deserve to be pushed to the side for the Americans. Anyways, I am interested to see where he takes the show. There wasn't much to do with Nina anymore, so I am glad the Osirion is shining. We'll just need to wait and see, I guess. Lastly, I wish his romance with Yacker was a little slower. All the other romances, with the exception of I guess Mickber, had been developing and going for a while, even if they did happen fast (Like Pifie and Mickra) because instead of just rushing into the love/hate, they could have developed a little more. Or at least before they kissed half way through the series, because it didn't do much since Peddie was still a very flawed relationship. (Meaning they still didn't really know each other and weren't ready for the love part of the relationship.) If they had just waited a little bit before jumping into the whole 'they like each other' thing, maybe things would have been a little smoother and less sudden. But hey, you guys might think differently. It's my opinion, so whatever. Next up....Amber. Category:Blog posts